


My Final Jam

by IsaiaPola



Series: Camp Rock/Pitch Perfect [1]
Category: Camp Rock (2008), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kinda AU, Post-Pitch Perfect, bechloe endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiaPola/pseuds/IsaiaPola
Summary: Beca Mitchell just finished high school. Before she is going to start at Barden University she will spend one last summer at her favorite summer camp Camp Rock. She is planing on spending the most unforgettible summer of her life. She joins a new Acapella workshop with her friends so they could do one thing together. Becas summer turns out to be different when she starts falling for her new workshop counslor.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Shane Gray/Mitchie Torres
Series: Camp Rock/Pitch Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615801
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I had this fanfic idea 7 years ago. Back then I just took a few notes and today I found them and decided to write the stroy down so everyone could enjoy it. I hope you like it!

Beca had just finished high school. The summer was getting started which meant for the young adult that she was heading to Camp Rock as every summer break. But this time it would be different. After this summer she would go off to college. This meant no Camp Rock for her anymore, at least for the next four years. 

Not that college students weren’t allowed at camp. But she made a deal with her father that she would actually try to focus on college. Which meant no Camp Rock for her anymore. Beca didn’t remember why she actually agreed to that deal. But a deal was a deal. 

But that was a problem for another day. Camp Rock was about to start in a day and the young DJ was so excited to see her friends again. Beca was never so fast when it came to packing her stuff than this year. 

The DJ usually arrived around day two at camp. But this year she didn’t want to miss a thing so she convinced her mother to drop her off extra early. In fact she was one of the first camper to arrive. Beca and her mother unloaded the car together. The brunette was energetic.

“The last time I saw you this excited was the first time I dropped you off at Camp Rock five years ago.” Becas mother laughed. She didn’t mind seeing her daughter like this. She knew that Beca never wanted to go to college and was glad to see her daughter happy for once. 

The past months have been crazy. Beca had studied like a maniac for her final exams. Then Becas father came around and talked to her about college. To this day Ms. Michell didn’t know how her ex husband convinced Beca to actually try college. 

Beca took her backpack from the trunk and faced her mother. “I’m just very excited. Can’t believe this is going to be my final year.” the brunette looked around. Watching other campers old and young arriving. 

The more Beca thought about the more it hurt her. She didn’t want to miss out on camp for the next four years. This was when her mother pulled her into a hug. Something Beca really wasn’t a fan of but didn’t do anything.

“I’m sorry baby. I wish I could change that. But you know camp won’t run away. You can still come after college.” Becas mother tried to cheer her daughter up. But she didn’t do a great job.

Beca remembered what Brown told her on the phone the other day. After college she was always welcomed back to do workshops and be a counselor at camp. And as much as she appreciated that, it would never be the same as being a camper. 

Even tough Beca already played camp counselor two years ago when the whole Camp Star incident happened. But that was a story for another day.

Finally it was time for the Djs mother to leave. Beca gave her mother a final hug goodbye and watched as she drove off camp. 

Beca was standing in front of the main hall and just looked straight at it. She took a deep breath of camp air. She swore the air around here was different than a mile away. Countless memories she had with this place. The brunette would sure miss this place. 

“Beca freakin’ Mitchell!” Beca turned around to the familiar voice. She could never mistake it for someone else. 

“Caitlyn!” the DJ dropped her beg pack and ran towards her friend. 

Both opened their arms and hugged each other tightly. It has been almost a year since the two saw each other. Caitlyn lived far away from Beca. The two rarely saw each other during the school year. Which made this reunion even better.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come.” Caitlyn admitted. She of course was happy she was wrong.

Beca let got of her friend and smiled widely. 

“I wouldn’t let anything come between me and my last year.” 

As the two started talking Caitlyn helped Beca to get her stuff to their cabin. Caitlyn was always the first to arrive at camp and as usual she save Beca a bed in their cabin with Mitchie. 

Caitlyn was Becas longest and closest friend in Camp Rock. The two met in Becas second year. Caitlyn was a newbie at camp. The two insistently clicked and hit it off ever since. They both shared a passion in DJ-ing. 

Just a year later they met the new girl Mitchie who didn’t take long to become their third member in their cabin group. Even though Mitchie had a rough start at camp, the three became close friends over the summer.

Thanks to Cait the girls had one of the bigger cabins. It was close to the showers which was a real blessing once camp started. 

When the two finally got to their cabin Cait jumped on her bed. Since she was the first she got to claim the best bed. Beca just choose a free bed and put her bags on it. She was quick to unpack. The longer she needed to unpack the fewer time she could spend with her friends.

“So tell me again, why won’t you be joining Mitchie and I next year? We will be 19. It will be our last year that we will be coming as campers.” Caitlyn said. 

Borwn allowed campers from ages 6-19. Everyone who was older had to be a counselor and at least do one workshop in order to stay at camp. It was a pretty fair deal to be honest. But Beca would miss out on their last official year as a camper.

When Beca finally unpacked her last bag she saw down on her bed, looking at her dear friend. “I told you before. I promised my father not to visit camp while I’m at college.” the brunette explained. 

It didn’t make sense to Caitlyn since a lot campers were going to college. She for example would be coming back next year even though she’s going to be a college student. But if there was one thing she learned about the relationship between Beca and her father over the years it was that her father did not understand his daughter at all. 

Just a typical college teacher who only cared about education. It was really a shame he didn’t saw the talent his daughter had. 

The girls fell silent. Soon both realized that the mood would be completely ruined if they didn’t find something else to talk about. 

“Did you notice that we’re in the same cabin we were in our first year together?” Caitlyn tried to lighten up the mood.

Beca looked around. “You’re right. Now that you say it.” funny how things turn out, the DJ thought. 

Soon both girls were thinking back at what happened four years ago. They smiled, probably thinking about the same thing. Their awful roommate Anna. 

“You think Anna didn’t come back to camp because of us?” Beca asked amused.

“Was it the mouse we put under her bed?” both Caitlyn and Beca started laughing hysterically. 

Anna was two years older than the girls. She was afraid of everything nature related. She hated camping, swimming or anything else that had to do with outdoors. To this day Beca and Caitlyn wondered why Anna came to camp in the first place.

“No I bet it was the frog we put in the shower.” Beca laughed once more as her memories came back.

The two were real pranksters back in the day. Not that it really changed to this day. But they started taking camp more serious and decided to spend their time on music rather than pranking innocent campers. 

Caitlyn rose from the bed and quickly dropped herself on Becas bed. She threw her arms around Beca. “I’m really going to miss you next year.” 

As much as Beca tried to keep her cool it was almost impossible. Not even two hours passed and Caitlyn mentioned Beca not being here next years more than 10 times.

“Can you please stop talking about that? We have six weeks of fun ahead of us.” Beca tried to change the topic. “Also we need to get ready for the Opening Jam.”

With that Caitlyn dismissed that topic. She got up from the bed and moved to her dresser. As always the Opening Jam would reveal what workshops there would be for the summer. Beca as well got up and picked an outfit for the upcoming event. 

But one thing was a bit off. Mitchie was still nowhere to be found. She usually arrived short after Caitlyn since her mother was doing the catering for the camp. Also Mitchie never broke her promise and as always she promised to be at camp this year. Mitchie wouldn’t miss it for anything. Hopefully the last member of the group would arrive soon.

“I’m so excited. I’m wondering what workshops we will have this year.” Caitlyn said as she and Beca walked to the front row. 

The girls looked around, looking for familiar faces. They indeed found some. Tess was standing not far aways from them. She even winked them as their eyes met. Beca wouldn’t say she was friends with Tess, but they got along okay. 

Ever since the incident with Camp Star two years ago the friends kept their distance. But they were civil to each other. 

“Where is Mitchie? Isn’t she coming?” Beca asked her friend unsure.

Caitlyn shrugged. Maybe she was with Shane but there was no sign of him as well. “Lets ark Brown later.” suggested Cait.

Speaking of Brown. The man of the hour entered the stage and the campers started clapping. “Hello everyone!” he started talking.

“I see a lot of new faces but I also found a lot a familiar ones as well.” 

The campers were going crazy. They loved Brown and they were not shy on showing it. He held his hands up and it didn’t take long for the crown to fall silent.

“I hope you’re ready for what’s coming the following weeks. Of course we are having a lot new counselors this year and of course my nephews are joining us this year as well. Aside of the usual workshops I’m introducing a very new one. For the first time in Camp Rock history we are going to have an acapella workshop. But enough of me talking. I know why you are all here. Give it up for Connect Three.” with this one last sentence Brown left the stage.

Shane, Nate, Jason and Mitchie entered the stage. There she was, Beca thought. Mitchie took thanked Brown and took the microphone. 

“Hey everyone! I hope ya’ll in a good mood.” Mitchie smiled widely. 

Seconds later the band started playing a new song and Mitchie sang along to it. The campers were eating it up. It was the perfect start to an unforgettable summer. 

After the performance Mitchie hopped off the stage, running towards her two best friends. “I missed you guys so much!” she hugged both of them. 

“There you are. We thought you weren’t coming.” Caityln sounded relieved.

“I’m so sorry. I wanted to be here earlier, but Shane wanted me to sing with him at the Opening Jam. But you guys gotta help me unpack before she hit her BBQ.” 

Finally the trio was united. Now the summer could star. This may be the last year Beca would spend with her two best friends, but she was going to make sure it was the best summer of her life.

The following morning the three friends were sitting at breakfast, discussing what workshops they wanted to do this year. Mitchie already knew before camp started what workshops she wanted to do because Shane already told her what she could expect this year.

“We at least HAVE to do one workshop together.” Mitchie looked between Beca and Caitlyn. 

The girls already knew they would be doing the singing workshop together. That was the only workshop all of them did together usually. But Mitchie wanted them to do something else this year as well.

For the first time in years they also had a DJ-ing workshop which both Beca and Caitlyn would do for sure. But that was nothing Mitchie was interested in. Over the last three years Becas interest in DJ-ing had grown a lot. 

The brunette wanted to do it as a profession so the workshop would definitely come in handy. 

“My last year will definitely be the best one.” Beca said amused.

Caitlyn hit her lightly. “Stop saying that. I’m not allowed to talk about it so you are not allowed either.”

The crowd in the dining hall stopped talking as two counselors walked in and hang the lists for the workshops on the wall. Almost everyone started storming towards the wall, signing in for various workshops.

The three friends waited until the crowd left the board. 

“Singing, Jazz dance, Hip-Hop, DJ, drums, guitar, bass, stage performance and acapella.” Mitchie was reading all the different workshops that were available. She already signed herself in singing, stage performance and apacella. 

“Beca I’m sure you want to do acapella with me.” Mitchie knew that Beca wouldn’t be too thrilled about acapella. But the DJ didn’t have much of a choice since she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her friends.

Beca looked a bit bitter but eventually gave in. “Fine. Acapella, singing, DJ and bass workshop it is.” the DJ said as she was signing in. 

Now the two waited for Caitlyn to sign in for the workshops. Caitlyn was always the most easy of the group. She didn’t care what she was doing as long as it involved music. She took the pencil and looked at the board.

“We will be doing singing for sure.” she said and signed. “DJ-ing and Hip-Hop will be a good fit for me as well I think. Maybe I will be doing drums as well this year.” 

Now that the girls signed in for their workshops it was already time to get started. Caitlyns drum workshop was about to start in an hour. She said her goodbyes and left her friends. Mitchies stage performance workshop was next on her list, but she had a bit spare time so she and Beca decided to go for a little canoe tour.

The two girls were in the middle of the lake, paddling around it.

“You’re finished with high school as well, right?” Mitchie asked her friend.

Beca was stretching her legs, looking sad at her friend in front of her. 

“Yes, after this summer I’m going to college.” the DJ nodded. “But I’m planing on having the best summer ever.” she added.

Even though the summer had just begun it was already hotter than she last couple of years. Which meant the girls would spend a lot time at the lake. Beca even thought about coming back later today, taking Mitchie and Caitlyn for a swim around the lake. 

Thanks to the workshops most of the campers were busy right now. Which meant that the lake wasn’t crowded as it usually was. Usually the campers were all over the lake. Swimming, hanging around the lake or like the two friend canoeing. 

“Did you prepare a song for the Beach Jam?” Beca asked her friend curious. 

Mitchie always had a hand full of songs prepared for camp. It would surprise her if Mitchie would tell her different.

“Actually I don’t.” that took Beca by surprise. She was about to say something but the other girls interrupted her.

“But before you can say anything. I’ve been doing this new arrangement of Diamonds. I thought we could maybe perform it on the Pajama Jam.”

Beca didn’t need to think about it. She knew Mitchie was really great with doing new arrangements. “Sure. You can show Caitlyn and I the arrangement tonight.” 

The girls stopped talking for a bit. They just enjoyed the view and the piece of silence they had. Both knew very well this wouldn’t hold on too long. 

“How are things going with you and Shane by the way?” 

“Oh my god! Shane!” with that Mitchie started rowing. “I totally forgot his workshop! It’s starting in 10.” 

The DJ didn’t realize what her friend was talking about but she just started rowing as well. Soon the girls hit land and Mitchie jumped off the canoe. Mitchie waved Beca off and started running. Soon Beca couldn’t see her friend anymore. 

The DJ had still time left before her workshop would start. With so much free time on her hands she decided to hit the water again. As she was about to push the canoe back into the water she heard someone scream. 

Astonished buy the sound of it the DJ immediately looked around, trying to find the direction of where the screams were coming. Soon enough another scream was to hear. Beca located the direction and decided to follow it. 

Just moments later the DJ found a young ginger woman lying in one of the canoes. Without hesitation Beca helped the ginger woman to get up. The stranger looked so helpless in that boat. She had piercing blue eyes and flame colored hair. Beca could’ve sworn she was already head over heels for that woman. 

“Thank you so much. Maybe heels weren’t the best choice of footwear.” the ginger admitted a bit embarrassed. 

“This must be your fist year in camp.” Beca assumed.

The ginger nodded as she tapped her pants. 

Beca tried to find something else to say but she was speechless. She noticed that her heart started beating faster while her eyes were still on the ginger. That was a completely new feeling for the DJ. She usually never was in a loss of words. 

The ginger was just stunning. She was a bit taller than Beca but that wasn’t really hard considering she was only 5’2. 

“Uhm...what workshops are you in?” the DJ asked nervous.

“Stage performance, acapella and singing.” the ginger answered with a bight smile.

They had two workshops together! This year kept getting better, the brunette thought. 

But Becas nerviness wasn’t getting any better so she decided to leave it with that. “Great. I’ll see you lather than.” Beca waved at the ginger and left.


	2. Chapter 2

“Since when does Brown hire people who are too late?” Caitlyn sounded slightly annoyed. 

Mitchie and Beca were sitting on the gowned, leaning against the wall. Caitlyn was walking up and down the room. The counselor was 10 minutes too late, nothing too bad in all honesty. 

“Calm down. It’s probably one of the new counselors and they got lost or something.” Mitchie was calming her friend a little.

Beca didn’t really notice the delay of their counselor. She was still thinking about the stunning redhead she met only hours ago. She didn’t tell her friends about her yet but she definitely was planing on doing so later when they were back in their cabin.

“I’m very sorry for being late.” a young female voice said as the door to the cabin opened. 

The room fell quiet within seconds. The three friends stopped talking as well and looked up to finally meet her late counselor.

“Hey, my name is Chloe and I’m your counselor for singing and acapella.” 

Beca was in shock as she saw the same red haired woman she met only hours ago. So she wasn’t a camper but a counselor. 

“I’m doing this for the first time so please excuse myself if I’m not as good as my predecessor.” 

Mitchie and Beca got up and took a seat next to Caitlyn who was already sitting on the chair. This workshop was about to get really interesting. But Beca was afraid she wouldn’t lean too much while being taught by Chloe.

The workshop went by smoothly. Beca told her friends not to wait up on her. She wanted a moment with Chloe alone. So she waited for the other campers to leave the cabin before she finally walked up to Chloe.

“So you’re not a camper.” Beca leaned against a wall, watching Chloe who was putting away some music sheets. 

Chloe turned around to face Beca. She gave her a bright smile like the one at the lake. “I wouldn’t say so.” 

Beca ran though her hair, still looking at the ginger counselor. “You’re a counselor.” 

The ginger lifted an eyebrow. “Doesn’t that make me a camper anyway?” 

The ginger wasn’t wrong. After all she had been a counselor and camper at the same time just two years ago. But that was something different. “Are you even able to enjoy yourself as a counselor?” 

Beca was acting as if she didn’t know what it meant to be a counselor. But on the other hand she clearly remembered how Mitchie made everyone miserable, not enjoying camp at all. So maybe she wasn’t wrong after all.

“Sure. But first I need to finish my next workshop.” the ginger grabbed a bottle of water and left the cabin.

Just to come back seconds later. “I didn’t catch your name earlier.” Chloe smiled once again.

Beca shrugged. “My name’s starting with a B. How about you show me you’re able to have some fun as a counselor and I might tell you my full name.” the DJ just winked and left her counselor standing alone in the cabin.

She knew how to play this game. Like she said before, this summer was going to be the best. What would be more fun than a little summer flirt?

Caitlyn and Beca were making themselves comfortable at the lake by sunset. It was still warm and the girls weren’t tired yet. They kept talking about the past years together. 

Remembering the first time they met Mitchie. It was funny how Mitchie tried to be the cool new girl by making up a story about her parents being someone else. In the end the only thing she got out of it was being banned from the Final Jam. Thankfully Mitchie managed to make two loyal friends in the process who loved her for the person she was.

“You remember when I first came here?” Caitlyn asked Beca laughing.

Beca nodded. Caitlyn had always been kind to everyone even back than. But Beca remembered being a total bitch to her when they first met. They got into fights the first week of camp until they had a common enemy, Anna. 

“You were a pain in my ass.” the DJ laughed loud.

“I was a pain in the ass? I was nothing but kind to you!” Caitlyn protested.

The girl wasn’t wrong. “That was your problem. How can anyone be so nice to someone they don’t know?” 

The two friend continued talking and laughing. Aside from that they had formed a lot great memories here at camp. That was sure one thing Beca was absolutely miss next summer. Who know when or if she is ever coming back. 

After that summer Beca would be studying at Barden University and Cait would be studying someone near her home town. One thing was sure, the two wouldn’t see each other for a very long time. Which made Beca and Caitlyn really sad. The two saw each other every summer since they met at camp. 

Sure Mitchie was their best friend as well. But the friendship between Beca and Caitlyn was on another level. Aside the fact that they knew each other longer, the two spend even more time together chatting and talking over the phone. If Mitchie was their best friend, than Cait and Beca were the best best friends. 

“Do you have a song for Bonfire Jam?” Caitlyn looked at her best friend.

Becas eyes were on the lake. She shook her head. “No. I have other things on my mind.” she admitted.

How old must Chloe be if she was a counselor? She didn’t need to be much older or old at all to be a counselor here at camp. But she seemed more mature so the ginger must be at least two or three years older. 

Caitlyn was about to say something but she got interrupted.

“Hey girls.” Chloe walked around them and set down next to Beca. 

Beca couldn’t hide her smile. Even Caitlyn noticed the change of mood in her best friend.

“Am I interrupting something? I can leave if you want.” the ginger started saying.

But before she could finish Beca assured her she could stay. There was nothing in the world the DJ wanted more than the ginger to stay with them.

“Don’t you have something do to right now?” Beca wanted to know.

The ginger shook her head. “Nope. Told you I’m a camper just like you.” 

Beca nodded and looked down at her new counselor. She must admit the ginger still made her heart beat faster. Hopefully no one else would notice.

“I see you changed your shoes.” the DJ laughed, remembering how they first met.

Chloe looked down at her shoes, she was wearing sneakers. The ginger just nodded and smiled in respond. 

Caitlyn had already noticed the change of behavior of Beca. She didn’t expect her friend to start an actual conversation. No matter how cool Beca Mitchell came off, when it came to beautiful girls she became a tittle teenager again.

“So Chloe, are counselor allowed to perform at the Jams?” Caitlyn looked at her new counselor. 

The ginger nodded. “Yes, but most of them are not interested.” Chloe wondered of Beca would sing something. She really wanted to hear her singing voice. Today in the workshop she was one of the few who didn’t want to sing anything yet. Which made Chloe really curious.

“Are you guys doing something at the Bonfire Jam?” 

“Of course!” Caitlyn said in Ecstasy. “Beca, Mitchie and I are performing at every single Jam.” she added.

The conversation continued. But Beca didn’t take a big part in it. She rather enjoyed just listening to Chloes angelic voice. Caitlyn was better at talking anway. The DJ didn’t mind it at all. 

Chloe had told the girls that she was doing the counseling job because she wanted to earn a bit money. She was a college student at a small college in Louisiana, now about to start her senior year. Chloe didn’t even bother telling the girls the name of the university because it was such a small one that barely anyone knew of. 

In all honesty Chloe could’ve told them anything and Beca would’ve been okay with it. Just hearing the ginger talk made her happy. 

A little bit later on Caitlyn excused herself. She wanted to go look for Mitchie. They friend wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend, but she wanted to be back by sunset so the friends could catch up.

But Caitlyn noticed that Beca didn’t want to go just yet so she told her to stay a bit longer and come back to the cabin later.

“So, Beca is it.” Chloe said sweet while her typical smile.

The brunette held her arms up. “Now you know.” 

Beca went silent again. By now Chloe noticed that the brunette wasn’t much of a talker so she took it upon herself to keep the conversation going.

“What are you doing when you’re not at Camp Rock?” the ginger looked at the younger girl.

Beca took her time to answer. She didn’t want to think about what she was going to do when she was not at camp. The brunette played with a few stones she grabbed form the grown earlier. 

“Everything okay?” Chloe notices something was wrong.

Beca shrugged unsure. “I just finished high school. I’m going to college after this summer. Not that I wanted to, but my dad made me. He also made me quit Camp Rock. We agreed that I won’t be joining camp while I’m at college because he wants me to focus at the important things in life.” 

The ginger could hear how hurt the other girl sounded. She wanted to give Beca comfort so she scooped closer and put an arm around her. Beca didn’t mind actually. Even though she wasn’t the type that enjoyed being touched by someone she barely knew. 

But this Chloe it was different. It felt like Beca knew Chloe forever. While in fact they only talked twice.

“That’s not fair. It’s one thing that he wanted you to go to college but another not to allow you to camp. Why are you even listening to him?” Chloe sounded almost angry. 

For the first time this evening Beca turned around and looked Chloe in the eyes. It was a magical moment. Chloe could see right though Beca and tell even more how hurt the younger girl was by the fact that she won’t be joining camp for the next couple of years.

But once again Beca just shrugged defeated. “I ran away from my dad long enough. I feel like I owe it to him.” 

Chloe just nodded. She didn’t know why she was feeling as if she knew what Beca meant but she just did. 

Beca let out a groan and leaned on the other girls shoulder. The two stayed like this for a good hour before they decided it was getting late. Chloe had a workshop at 9 in the morning and Beca needed to catch up with her friends at last. 

But they didn’t split up without setting a date for tomorrow. Beca wanted to show Chloe how beautiful Camp Rock was. Tomorrow after lunch break the two wanted to go canoe together, since Chloe failed miserably yesterday. 

Back in the cabin Caitlyn and Mitchie wanted to know everything. Beca was a little overwhelmed by her friends. She figured Cait had filled in Mitchie on everything she was missed so far. The DJ quickly changed into something more comfortable and let herself sink on her bed. She was sitting cross legged and looked between her friends.

“There is not much to tell. We talked a bit, she comforted me while I was feeling a bit down.” the brunette started. “And we kinda cuddled.” she added a bit wary.

Cait and Mitchie cried out in sync. They of course wanted more details, but there were no more details. Not even Beca could explain what exactly happened between the counselor and herself. She added that she was going to see Chloe again tomorrow afternoon which made the girls freak out even more. 

In all those years Beca has been to Camp Rock she never had a single flirt with a girl or even a kiss. Her friends of course knew she was gay. It was never really a problem for anyone though. For which Beca was really greatful.

“Are you ready for your first canoe tour with captain Mitchell?” Beca asked silly as she helped Chloe get inside the canoe. 

Chloe was a bit shaky but she managed to get inside safely. She remembered last time she tried to get into a canoe how she fell down but gratefully was saved by the wonderful DJ. 

“Don’t make me regret this.” the ginger giggle.

She would never regret spending a minute with Beca. Even though the two only knew each other for what, three days Chloe was already sure the other girl was special. 

The one thing Chloe was not expecting to happen was for her to fancy someone while she was doing this summer job. Chloe wasn’t the kind of person who showed actual interest in people. She just fooled around with guys and girl at university but nothing ever involed feelings. 

But with this short girl she had a feeling things would be different.

Chloe told Beca about her life at university and that the girl shouldn’t be afraid of it. Chloe was a major in Russian literature. She was also part of an only girl acapella group. She told her how before summer they reached the finals for the first time in years and how her best friend Aubrey blew it by vomiting at the stage. 

“You should totally join an acapella group if there is one at your university.” Chloe said smiling.

Beca wasn’t really thrilled about that suggestion. “I’m not really into that.” the DJ admitted.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Why did you join the acapella workshop then?” 

“Because Mitchie wanted me to do it and I didn’t want to let her down. I wanted to spend as much time if my friends as I could.” 

The conversation continued. Beca started to open up and told Chloe about the bigged events she had witnessed while being at Camp Rock. For example how Mitchie was banned from the Finaly Jam at her frist year because Tess tricked her and Caitlyn. 

Another big event Beca told Chloe about was the Final Jam against Camp Star. She told the ginger how they lost and that they feared that Camp Rock would need to close for good. “Everything turned out to be just fine because after the Final Jam more than half of Camp Star joined us. They didn’t have fun all summer at their Camp and signed up for Camp Rock the following year.” 

“I really wish I would’ve joined Camp Rock earlier. This way I could’ve known you better.” Chloe smiled warm. 

Later that day everyone was preparing for the Bonfire Jam. Beca, Caitlyn and Mitchie were in their cabin singing their song over and over again. They sounded amazing as always. Caitlyn didn’t focus too much on singing though. As usual the kept herself busy with making sure that their arrangement sounded as Mitchie wanted it to sound. 

Finally their time came to shine. The group was the third performance for the Bonfire Jam. The three entered the stage. Mitchie took a microphone and looked over the crowd. “Are you ready for some music?” 

Mitchie looked back at Cait who started playing the Track, they sang Titanium by Sia. Within seconds all three were in their element. Mitchie took a guitar and played along with the pre made track of Caitlyn. Mitchie started singing with Beca as backup vocals. The song started slow and build it’s way up. 

As the verse started Beca started taking the lead. Her voice was strong and at it’s top form today. With Mitchie as backup the song hit like a bomb.

Chloe was between the campers listening to Becas incredible voice. She was sure Beca had a great voice, but this was more then she expected. As the DJ finished the verse everyone started screaming and singing along with them.

Soon the song was over and the three walked up to the stage to bow at the audience before leaving the stage. Right after them Tess entered the stage and did as usual a solo number. Nothing that would concern the girls. 

They were already on their way to the bonfire when Chloe crossed their ways. 

“We’ll safe you a seat.” Mitchie smiled like a child as she whispered to her best friend ear.

Beca nodded confident and walked up to Chloe. Without words the ginger opened her arms and welcomed Beca with a hug.

“You were amazing. I figured already you sing, but I was not expecting this.” Chloe whispered softly to Beca. 

The DJ was sure red by the compliment. She was glad the ginger couldn’t see her face right now. 

“Thank you.” Beca let go of Chloe. 

They kept looking into each others eyes, no words needed. Chloe was still holding onto Beca who was still smiling. Becas heart was racing. Being so close to Chloe had really a strange effect on her. Not that she minded, but still very strange. 

“I will see you later.” Chole came closer and kissed Beca on the cheek before she disappeared in the crowd.

Beca was in ave. She was not able to move or say something. If she thought her heart was beating fast before she was wrong. Chloe kissed her. Now her heart was actually racing. Her pulse must be over 140 right now. 

But she had to find her friends and tell them about the kiss. It was on the cheek but still! The short girl needed some advice on what to do next. 

As Beca finally found her friends she took a seat between them. Smiling like a little child. Caitlyn knew something had happened. She knew her friend too well. Beca Mitchell never smiled like this is nothing happened.

“Spill the details.” Cait said as she handed her friend a S’more. 

“She hugged me, telling me how great I was and before she left she gave me a kiss.” the DJ told her friend excited.

“SHE KISSED YOU?!” Mitchie shouted. 

That was a bit louder than intended even Mitchie noticed.

“On the cheek. Guys she wouldn’t kiss me just like that.” Beca cleared the situation.

But both Caitlyn and Mitchie still thought it was super cute of the ginger to do so. 

Beca was a little helpless. She was not good that relationships, let alone older girls. Beca was not a virgin by all means. She knew how to please a girl. But in all her time she was with girls she never been with them because she liked them.

Everything she had done with girls was because of physical pleasure. Nothing compared to this.

The girls kept talking about Chloe while they were eating S’mores. Mitchie tried helping Beca by telling her how she wond Shanes heart over. But in all honesty it didn’t help Beca sort out her feelings or how she was supposed to act. 

The relationship between Shane and Mitchie was different. 

“Beca you have a thing for Chloe, like for real. You should make the best out of it and spend time with her.” Cait said confident.

The DJ would really love to spend more time with the sexy ginger. But that would mean spending less time with her friends and Beca was not ready to give up the time she could have with her friends.

“But we only have six weeks guys. I don’t know if it’s worth losing time with you.” the DJ admitted her fears.

Cait and Mitchie looked at each other and nodded at the same time. “You are being an idiot.” Mitchie said.

“Mitchie is right. We’re friends for life. No matter if that’s our last summer at Camp Rock. An opportunity like this won’t come again. Get the girl already Mitchell.” 

Beca was really glad she had friends like them. They were right, the three were friends for life. No matter what they would always stay friends. But what she had with Chloe could be over before it even started. Beca needed to take the opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks were just heaven. Almost like a dream for Beca, a dream come true. The brunette tried to balance her free time between her friends and Chloe as much as possible. Beca spend time with her friends while Chloe was giving workshops which didn’t involve the girls being in it.

Beca must confess, she didn’t get much sleep while she was balancing everything. But who needed sleep right? At night she would stay up extra long to tell her friends what she had done while being with Chloe. Also the girls were giving her advice on her building relationship with Chloe. 

One day when it was too hot for any workshop to take place Brown canceled all workshops and ordered the campers to enjoy their time while a heatwave was hitting them. Beca took Chloe for a canoe ride. The DJ showed her favorite ginger a hidden spot she usually only went with Cait and Mitchie.

In the middle of the lake was a tiny island. Not very hidden in fact. But so some reason most of the campers stayed away from it for reasons the brunette didn’t know. Well better for her.

Beca guided herself and Chloe to that island. They parked their canoe at the shore and walked around the island until she found the spot the three best friends usually went to. The water was deeper than on the actual shore. This was probably one of the reasons why this place wasn’t crowded at all.

This was a perfect spot for their little date. Even though it wasn’t officially titled as a date both Beca and Chloe knew that their meetings weren’t just meant to be platonic. 

The girls got rid of their clothing and sprinted into the water. They played little game like who could hold their breath longer under water of who was the faster swimmer. Eventually the two ended up pushing one another in the water and teasing each other. 

At times Beca would just hold Chloe and enjoy the presence of the other girl. They didn’t talk much while being in the water. Most of their noises were just laughing or giggling. 

They stayed until it was almost sunset. About an hour before they had to leave the girls got out of the water and just laid down at the shore. Even though it was so hot they wanted to dry off before heading back. Beca was lying on her back with her eyes closed. Chloe was resting her hear on the other girls stomach. 

The ginger was singing softly all kinds of songs that came into her mind. At times Beca would sing along with her when she recognized the songs. It was nice just being able to spend some time with one another without anyone interrupting them.

When they got back Beca walked Chloe to her cabin to make sure the ginger wouldn’t get lost. This wouldn’t be the first time Chloe would get lost in the camp. It was actually turning into a habit that the ginger lost her way. But something told Beca that she was doing it on purpose so she would walk Chloe to her cabin.

A few days later the two were sitting on a campfire. Chloe played with Becas hair while the brunette tried to grill the some marshmallows. But Beca got distracted every time she had a marshmallows above the flame and ended up burning it. 

But Chloe kept acting like she liked the burned ones and ate them anyway only that she brunette wouldn’t be sad that she ruined them again. 

“You don’t have to eat them when they’re black.” Beca giggled as she tried to throw another failed marshmallows away.

But Chloe took Becas wooden stick and peeled off the burned marshmallows. “But I like them.” 

Beca watched as Chloe started eating yet another black marshmallows. She was sure that no one should eat so many of them especially not if they were burned like them.

“Your belly will hurt if you keep eating them.” Beca laughed. She was still trying to get the marshmallows Chloe was currently eating. But the ginger was making it really hard.

“I don’t care you made them for me.” Chloe was about to put the last bit of her black marshmallows in her mouth when Beca took it. 

Chloe wasn’t having it though. She held Becas hand with her right hand while she fished the marshmallows away from Beca with her other hand. 

“Chloe stop.” the DJ couldn’t stop giggling. 

The ginger looked with an evil smile at her favorite brunette. “Okay fine.” Seconds later Chloe smacked the left overs of ther marshmallows in Becas face.

The brunette couldn’t believe what the ginger just did. She sat there in shock, trying to recall what just happened. Beca closed her eyes and opened them again a few times to make sure that this really happened. 

“You did not just rub your marshmallows over my face.” Beca said still in shock.

In response the ginger just kept laughing at the girl with an apologetic smile. 

“You will regret it Beale.” the DJ gave a warning growl. 

But before the brunette could do anything about it Chloe was already on her feet running away from her. Beca wouldn’t let her get away like this. She quickly got up and followed her friend. The ginger ran in between the cabins, hoping the other girl wouldn’t find her.

Seconds later Chloe felt someone grab her from behind. She cried out terrified but no one was there to help her. Beca turned Chloe around and looked vengeful. Her face was still covered in marshmallows. 

“Take this.” with that being said Beca rubbed her face against Chloes.

The ginger screamed all kinds of things, it was a mixture of laughing and actual screams but Beca wouldn’t stop.

The girls ended up falling to the ground, making Beca land on top of Chloe. The brunette got a little red. Chloe of course noticed and tried to make this uncomfortable moment more comfortable. She softly liked over Becas face. 

“You’re so sweet.” the ginger added.

Beca didn’t know if Chloe meant the marshmallows or if she was actually talking about her. Hopefully she would find out soon. 

As the days went on Beca and Chloe became even closer. From time to time Beca would pick Chloe up from her workshops. The official reason was still that she didn’t want Chloe to get lost again. But both knew by now that Chloe knew pretty well how to navigate herself around camp.

The girls didn’t mind though. Beca enjoyed every seconds she spend with Chloe and so did the other. At days like this the girls didn’t really plan anything. They mostly ended up walking around camp, bumping into each other while doing so. 

“You think you will return to camp next year?” Beca looked at the ginger while walking.

The brunettes hands were in her pockets. She mostly looked at the ground while walking. Only now and then she glared over to her favorite counselor. 

Chloe shrugged, not looking too sure about how she would decide. It made Beca question if the ginger maybe didn’t enjoy her time as much as she did. “Don’t you like it here?” Beca asked a little concerned. 

“I do. In fact I love it.” the ginger looked up, taking a deep breath and making a sad face.

“Then what’s with that face?” 

The ginger turned around and started walking backwards. This way she could looked Beca properly look Beca in the eyes while talking. 

“Because the best part of camp won’t be here next year.” Chloe gave the other girl a gentle smile.

Beca was confused. Camp would be the same next year. Nothing major would change, Borwn never really changed anything around here. Sometimes Beca would be really stupid when it came to flirting.

“You, silly!” Chloe helped her get on the right track because even she noticed that Beca wasn’t getting it. 

“Oh.” the DJ was a little embarrassed by her own stupidity. 

Chloe started laughing hysterically she couldn’t believe Beca was really so blind and couldn’t take the slightest hint. But that was the Beca she had grown to love. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” 

The two continued walking like this for a little before Chloe decided to look at her phone. Realizing that she needed to be at her next workshop in a bit. “Come on. We’re going to be late to the acapella workshop.” Chloe grabbed Becas hand and pulled her towards the next cabin. 

Sometimes at night when none of them could sleep they would meet up and lay together at the lake. Like this night. Chloe couldn’t sleep so she wrote Beca to check if she was still up. Little did she know that Beca was talking to her friends of the events of the previous days. 

After a show conversation over text Beca was at Chloes cabin picking her up and walking with her towards the lake. Beca packed a blanket for the two so the girls could be a bit more comfortable. 

Later at the lake Beca opened the blanket and made herself comfortable. It didn’t take long till Chloe was all cuddled up in the younger girls arms. They were lying together in silence. Beca was playing with Chloes hair while the ginger had her eyes closed.

Chloe was humming some song. Beca recognized the song, it was Titanium. Funny that Chloe would hum this song. As the ginger was humming the song Beca started singing along. What Beca didn’t know was that Chloe only hummed it because it reminded her of Beca. 

Whenever she heard that song the first thing that came into her mind was Beca performing this very song. After all it was the first song Chloe ever heard Beca sing. This would forever be stuck in her head. No matter what happened after this summer, this song would always belong to Beca. 

Beca turned her head and smelled Chloe hair. They smelled like mango. “Mhm your hair smells so good.” the brunette said quietly.

This only made Chloe cuddle even more into Becas arms. “You don’t smell bad yourself.” she commented. 

Over the last weeks Beca became more confident around the older girl. Her heart wouldn’t beat like a rabbit at mating season. Not that Chloe didn’t have a certain effect on her, it was only that her heart was slowly getting used to having Chloe around.

Which meant that they didn’t have much time left together. Beca tried not counting the days but she was counting the days anyway. They only have around a week left before the Final Jam. Which meant that camp and summer was almost over. 

“What am I going to do without you?” Beca asked, not realizing what she just said. 

Moments later she recalled what she just said. Her eyes shot open. Panic started growing. Chloe must think she was crazy or something. They knew each other for what five weeks now and Beca was acting like they were a couple who would go off to college and never see each other again.

“I-I mean-” Beca tried to safe it.

Chloe stroked Becas stomach. “I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same.” the ginger safe calm. 

The older girl must have noticed how Becas heartbeat changed. Of course she noticed she was lying over her heart, the brunette thought. That was really embarrassing. 

“I’m getting tired. Should we go back?” the ginger set up, watching the other girl patient.

Beca just nodded and got up. She packed her blanket and began walking towards the direction of Chloes cabin. But the ginger stopped her. 

“How about I bring you to your cabin for once?” Chloe gave her a warm smile. 

How could Beca say no to that? She quickly agreed and they changed the direction. While walking Beca stayed quiet. 

As they were walking Chloe slipped her hand in Becas and intertwined their fingers. The brunette just went with it, trying to ignore her insane heartbeat one more. 

Becas cabin was fairly far away from the lake so the walk would be a bit longer than to Chloes cabin. None of the girls minded. While they were still walking in silence Chloe took Becas hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it softly. 

The brunette didn’t know how to react on it. She just remained silent, enjoying the feeling of Chloes lips on her skin.

“I already miss you when I think about next week.” Chloe admitted. 

That took Beca by surprise. She knew that their friendship had become stronger, but she didn’t think Chloe would be actually missing her.

“Me too.” that was all Beca could say. Anything else was barely impossible to say out loud. Not to mention that she would probably scare Chloe away. 

Beca was sure she was already falling for the ginger who was currently holding her hand. Was that something she was ready to say? Was that even something she should say at all? Beca had enough friends who went to similar situations. They had a summer fling or whatever and ended things before the end of summer because they never stood a chance in the real world. 

Just like Camp Rock Beca would probably have to leave Chloe behind. Just a sweet memory of the past. Nothing that could last longer than a summer. 

As they walked up to Becas cabin the two stood at the door for a good 10 minutes. Chloe was still holding Becas hand, looking her in the eyes. The ginger looked like she wanted to say something but she didn’t for some reason. 

“Can you kiss already?” Beca looked around. This was clearly Caitlyns voice. Was the watching them? The brunette turned around and found her two best friends on the window watching them. 

This couldn’t be true. Why were they watching them? 

What surprised Beca a little was Chloe giggling. “Give us a minute, will you?” the ginger said, which drove Becas attetion back to her. 

“Now Caitlyn took away the surprise.” Chloe added.

Beca didn’t know how to read this message. But she wasn’t given any time to process it. When the brunette looked back at Chloe the ginger was already leaning in. Their lips finally met for the fist time. 

The brunette could’ve sworn her heart started pounding for a second when their lips touched. Chloe let got of Becas hand and moved to the brunettes face. Becas hands also moved, they found their way to the gingers hips and pulled her in for another kiss.

It wasn’t a long or too heated kiss. Instead it was sweet and passionate. It was more than Beca every dreamed of and boy did she dream about this moment a lot. 

Then the two broke the kiss both had their eyes still closed with their foreheads still touching. “That was amazing.” Chloe whispered.

Beca only managed to nod. 

“See you tomorrow Beca.” 

The Final Jam was at it’s peak. Tess, Caitlyn and Mitchie was giving it their best. Beca didn’t participate this year. Since she wouldn’t be able to claim the price if she won she didn’t see a point in actually competing. 

Beca rather used the time to spend some time this her favorite ginger. The two were sitting in the front row holding hands while watching the others perform like there was no tomorrow. Beca had already won her price. She decided even though whatever she had with Chloe wouldn’t last she would take it and enjoy every moment of it. 

In the end Mitchie won the Final Jam. For the first time since she was coming to Camp Rock she finally won it. Even Tess was happy for her friend to win the competition. Her time finally came. Everyone was on the brink of their tears. 

Beca was about to get up and congratulate her friend, but was held back from Chloe. 

“Everything okay babe?” Beca asked unsure.

Chloe looked sad. Something was up but Beca couldn’t tell yet. 

“I actually gotta leave now.” the ginger admitted.

“What?” 

They were in the middle of the Final Jam how could Chloe be thinking about leaving? They just announced that Mitchie won. The didn’t even do the final song together. 

“I didn’t know when to tell you. But I already talked to Brown about it. I gotta leave. My classes start tomorrow since I’m a senior.” it almost broke Chloes heart to say that. 

Becas eyes were filled with tears. She didn’t expect to have to said her goodbyes so fast. She thought she had a little more time left. But the universe had other plans for her.

“I will write you as soon as I’m settle in and everything. I don’t know when or if we’re going to see each other again. I know we haven’t talked about this at all...” the ginger paused.

It was as if the crown around them wasn’t there anymore. The only thing Beca and Chloe could think about was the other. 

“Beca I think I’m falling for you...I know it’s unfair of me to say this to you, but I can’t just leave without you knowing it.” Chloe looked at her phone and saw that she was already late. Her cab was already waiting for her. She had packed her things before the Final Jam. 

“Chloe I...” Beca couldn’t say it. She really wanted to but her heart was breaking right now. How was she supposed to tell the girl that she loved her when her heart was being crushed. 

Instead the brunette decided to give Chloe a final kiss before they parted ways for good.

As hard as everything was for Beca real life was waiting for her a few days later. She already hated college. Beca did her best to avoid school, but her father was being the typical pain in the ass. Beca already skipped her into to philosophy classes. 

But after several fights with her father she was once again forced to do something she was uncomfortable with. He wanted her to find a group or an activity she could be doing for the semester. 

At least she made a deal that she could leave college if the first semester was done and she didn’t feel like it. Only one semester that stood between her and living the life she always wanted.

On the even better side she haven’t heard from Chloe after the Final Jam. The ginger had told Beca that she was falling for her. Was that all a lie? Why wouldn’t she call her or at least write her a text? 

Beca figured she needed to forget her. As much as it hurt her she couldn’t keep waiting for this girl to suddenly call her. 

To clear her mind Beca went to the activity fair. Maybe there was a DJ-ing group on the campus she could join. There was even a DJ sign not apparently DJ stood for Deaf Jews so that was a false hope. 

As the brunette was walking around the fair she noticed a sign of an acapella group. Not that she was really interested in it, but why not at least walk by and take a look? So Beca stabled aross the fair towards the acapella booth. 

She was looking at the flyers. Barden University Bellas. An all female acapella group. That sounded familiar. 

“Can I help you with something?” an angelic voice spoke up.

Beca wouldn’t believe her own ears. She looked up and that she found was everything but not what she expacted.

“Chloe.”

“Beca.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo that's it. I really hope you enjoyed your time with my story. Please tell me if you want me to write a sequil because I'm really open for it. 
> 
> Lots of love 
> 
> Izzy


End file.
